Pokemon Sagas
by NachoDude
Summary: Chronicles the adventures of Nacho through Sinnoh and then Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, and Fiore as he strives to be an ultimate battler. Follows overall story of games with some changes to flow and events.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 1: A New Quest**

**Hello! My name's NachoDude! This is my first posted fanfic, so I hope you like it! I promise to work hard, and extra hard if you like it! So enjoy my Diamond and Pearl story! It's based directly off the game (specifically my game, but the Pokemon the character's catch is slightly different) and the names are directly from my Pearl file.**

**Just a note; I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo, no matter how much I would give to. Seriously, I don't think anything I have is worth it…except my eternal soul…**

Nacho sat in his room. He was playing Wii Play on his Nintendo Wii. He had just got a Bronze Medal on the Tanks game.

"Dang it", Nacho sighed. "I was going for a record." Nacho had been bored out of his mind for months. He thought the new Wii would bring some excitement into his life, but not many games made it as

far out as the tiny village of Twinleaf. The new Zelda hasn't even arrived, even after being out for months.

"Let's see what's on TV" Nacho said to no one, grabbing the remote and switching to Television Mode. The screen turned blue for a second and then displayed a large lake. Roaring of Pokemon could be heard in the background.

"-arados was reported to have been seen, but the claims were unverified." said the reporter on the Pokemon News Network. "Other Gyarados are also reported to be even more common than usual in the past few weeks. The rising star of the Johto region, Silver, was reported to have Surfed out on a Feraligatr to the middle of the lake and confronted the Gyarados."

"Oh, no! There's Gyarados in Johto's Lake of Rage? What ever shall we do?" Nacho commented sarcastically. "Jeez, tell us something new for once!"

Nacho flipped the channel, sick of PNN's boring news stories. He thought to himself that the Gyarados have already migrated, due to PNN's usually out-of-date stories. As he laughed at his own joke, he noticed that he had turned to the Orre Battle Channel, what he considered the only thing watch-able on TV these days. It depicted the regular battles at it's prestigious stadium. Nacho sat and watched in amazement as the two trainers stationed at either side of the stadium each threw out a softball sized sphere; a Pokeball. Upon hitting the ground, both Pokeballs burst and there was a flash of energy, and two creatures appeared in place of the spheres. One was a large orange dragon, standing on it's hind legs with a yellow belly and two small, clawed arms. It had a long neck, big wings, and a long tail with a flame burning on the end of it. A Charizard. The other was a Raichu, a goldenrod mouse-like creature with a black tail with a lightning bolt on the end. The yellow pouches on it's cheeks began to glow, and blue bolts shot out at the opposing Charizard. Charizard leapt into the air to evade, and released a long flame at the Raichu.

"Hee hee" laughed Nacho, the exciting battle filling him with glee. " Charizard's cool, but Raichu is the reigning champ," thought Nacho. "But then again, Charizard is a fire-type, which is my favorite. I don't know who to vote for!" Nacho stopped as he heard his mother calling. He paused the show (he had Tivo) and went downstairs.

"Hey, did you see the thing about the Red Gyarados?" said Nacho's mother, Tortilla. She was a surprisingly pretty woman for someone in her forties. She had short black hair with bangs that were parted in the center. She had blue eyes and a pink Pokeball pin on the right side of her hair. She wore a white long-sleeve turtleneck shirt with a pink skirt. She was also fit and energetic, unusual for a person who spent her time on the couch asking other people to do errands for her. "They said it was really rare to see a discolored Pokemon, and a Gyarados like that has never been seen before."

"Hey, what about that green Gyarados that guy Surfed here on one time?" nacho argued.

"That was just covered in seaweed" corrected Tortilla. "So anyway, I need you to go pick up some new bird food in Sandgem"

"Awww…why do you have to feed those stupid Starly? They're just gonna end up as food for Fiesta." Nacho whined. Almost on cue, Fiesta, the family Glameow walked in. It was a gray cat Pokemon with white tipped ears and a long, spiraling tail with a puff on the end. It was very vain, even by Glameow standards. It immediately began hissing at Nacho. Nacho did not like cats. He had preferred the Poochyena they imported from Hoenn. It died several years earlier of old age. Most Pokemon have very long life spans, by the way.

"Just do it. Oh yeah, and Cheese was looking for you. He went to Sandgem ahead of you and told me that if he beat you, you owed him one million Poke (the currency of Sinnoh; equivalent in value to the Japanese Yen)."

"Aw, jeez! He's gotta make a contest outta everything! Well, see ya later mom!" Nacho rushed out the door. As he stepped into the sunlight, his features lit up. You could now see his black vest on his white undershirt, his long many pocketed blue-jeans, red sneakers and red cap. He had bought it because it reminded him of Mario. He also wore a long red scarf. He ran out and looked around. It was a small town, only four houses, and grassy. There were trees scattered here and there, with the whole town surrounded by forest. Moisture was always in the air as Lake Verity was to the Northeast. Nacho was always eager to explore the lakefront, but his mom didn't let him too often. He couldn't do it while on an errand because his mom would become furious if he was late. Nacho went into the grass on the outskirts of town and carefully maneuvered so as to steer clear of any wild Pokemon. Fortunately, Sandgem was pretty close and not many Pokemon lived in between right now.

Nacho eventually made it there and got the goods. He went home, and he hadn't seen Cheese at all. The next day as he got out of bed, he heard a familiar hyper speed yapping down stairs only to find out that his childhood friend Cheese had just left. He went to Cheese's house to find out where he went. When he arrived, a boy rushed out of the house and smashed into him.

"SosorrygottagomeetNachoatlakeVerity" the boy said, and an almost incomprehensible speed. Incomprehensible, that is, if you hadn't known the speaker since he was born.

"Oh, Cheese!" exclaimed Nacho, relieved to manage to catch his ADHD afflicted friend. Cheese was a bit shorter than Nacho, and only a few months younger than him. He wore the same black vest-white undershirt combo as Nacho, albeit with green jeans, and an orange version of Nacho's scarf. This style was worn by most children of Sandgem and Twinleaf. Cheese had curly blond hair and green eyes, and was always in a hurry to do something. He was an even bigger fan of the Orre battle stadium broadcasts than Nacho, and had already reserved the Wii Pokemon battle simulator (which still probably wouldn't arrive until it had been on other store shelves for at least a year). The two best friends had had imaginary Pokemon battles since they were little and often dragged the family pets into their simulations. "So, why do you wanna go to Lake Verity?"

"Did ya here that thing about the Shiny Gyarados in Johto? Well I wanna make sure there isn't something like that in our lake! If there is, though, it could be my ticket out of this one-horse town!"

"Yes! Let's check it out! Maybe they'll give me a copy of Twilight Princess for discovering it!"

"Oh, grow up! Mario Galaxy is gonna be SO much better!"

"How is Mario more adult than Link?!"

"He's got a moustache!"

"Oh, let's just go!" Minutes later, the two arrived at the lake.

"Wow, it's so…normal" Nacho said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well, let's go take a look!" As Cheese said this, an old man and a young girl shoved them aside and walked to the shore. They put down a suitcase, looked around and took water samples, and then left. "Hey, that was Prof. Rowan!" exclaimed Cheese. "Oh, yeah, let's go look at the lake!"

"Who was that girl with him? She was pretty…hot…" blushed Nacho.

"Wha-eeeeewww! She wasn't hot! Now Misty of Kanto…SHE is hot!"

"But she's so…flat!"

"Oh, Nacho, it's not all about the breasts! It's about the SPIRIT!"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT BREASTS!!" Nacho shouted. His exclamation scared a group of local Starly, who flew in and attacked the young boys.

"Holy Shinx! We're under attack!" Cheese yelled, fearful. His eye looked around for escape and landed upon the forgotten suitcase. He opened it.

"What are you doing?!" shouted the surprised Nacho.

"Saving our lives" said Cheese valiantly, tossing Nacho a Pokeball from the case. Cheese took one for himself.

Nacho and Cheese both threw down their spheres at the same time, wondering what awesome creature would come out. Nacho's hopes vanished when a small orange monkey emerged in the spot. It had a flame on it's tail so Nacho assumed it was a Fire-type. At least it was his favorite type, thought Nacho.

"Now, Flamethrower!" shouted Nacho. The monkey just stood there. "Uh, Ember?" tried Nacho. Nothing happened. "Splash, Struggle, Tackle, ANYTHING!" That one worked. The monkey sprang forth and tackled the Starly, causing it to faint. Apparently, Cheese had had the same results, because Nacho could hear his cries of victory.

"Ha-HA!" laughed Cheese and Nacho, simultaneously. They both withdrew their creatures before they could get a glimpse of the other's Pokemon. They put the orbs back in the case, and, after a rest, left the lakefront. While they walked, they heard the Prof. Rowan and the mysterious girl's voices.

"ARGH! How could you forget that briefcase? The Pokemon inside are incredibly rare!" fumed Prof. Rowan.

"I'm so sorry" said the assistant apologetically. He's been going on like this for 10 minutes, she thought.

"Uh, is this what you're looking for?" asked Cheese holding up the briefcase.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted the assistant, snatching back the briefcase. "This is Prof. Rowan, and I'm his assistant, Casey. That's short for Quesadilla."

"Hang on, you didn't open it did you?" asked Prof. Rowan. Cheese explained the events that just occurred. Rowan sighed. "Well, you own them now that you battled with them. I guess you can keep them, but…"

"YES!!!!" shouted Cheese immediately sprinting home to get his things after snatching the Pokeball.

"Uh, I was going to say you could have them on the condition that you do me a favor, but I guess it's just you. Casey can do it for me instead."

"Huh? Me? Field work? But professor, I've only done lab work before and…"

"Oh, I know you practice with the Pokemon and have researched Sinnoh so much you can get around it with your eyes closed" Rowan said as they entered his lab in Sandgem. "So what I need you to do is take these and fill it up."

"A Pokedex? We have to fill up a Pokedex?" asked Nacho.

"Yes, and I'm expecting a visit from Prof. Oak in Kanto, and I don't want to look like the only major Pokemon reaearcher without a complete Pokedex record."

"Then, I'll go get my things." As Nacho was returning to Sandgem with his belongings, He noticed a figure waiting for him at the end of town. Who is this mysterious figure? Find out next Episode!

**Well, that's it folks! The first chapter! Let me fill you in on some story plans:**

**First, it'll go over the main plot of Diamond and Pearl, with a few completely new stories in between. After getting to the top of Mt. Coronet, Nacho will continue into a new land on his journey to catch every type of Pokemon and battle in the Orre region. I know the cliff hanger here isn't hard to figure out, but it was long as it is and I had to end it here! So I hope you'll read my fanfic to the end! Oh, and review! I pay my bills with reviews! So if you don't review, I'll have to type on a typewriter in the dark!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 2: First Real Battle! Give it All I Got!**

**Hey! It's me again, NachoDude! This is the second chapter in my first posted series, Diamond and Pearl! It follows pretty much closely to the game, but with some minor changes. You may have noticed the Rival's clothes are different, but don't worry! It's part of the story! So, read away!**

**Oh and before I forget, I don't own any of the Nintendo/Game Freak stuff here.**

Who is that? thought Nacho. As he got closer, he noticed he had the same hair as Cheese, but the clothes were different.

"Hey, Nacho! Let's battle!" said Cheese. Nacho realized it actually WAS Cheese, and he was requesting a battle.

"Huh?" said Nacho, dumbstruck. He had never seen Cheese with such a confident look on his face. He wasn't smiling; he had just a stern look on his face. Nacho laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" But Cheese was not kidding.

"I'm serious, let's have a battle!" Cheese said angrily, as he threw out his sphere. As it landed, out popped a tiny blue penguin-like Pokemon. It was a Piplup. Nacho didn't have much choice, so he threw out his Pokeball, which released his fire-monkey. "I see you have Chimchar!" Nacho had never heard of it before. He shrugged.

"I guess so!" said Nacho. He told his Chimchar to use Tackle.

It was horrible. Cheese didn't stand a chance. Chimchar was relentless, and was unleashing a torrent of punches onto the poor Piplup. Piplup was unable to do anything. Nacho begged Chimchar to stop, but he wouldn't stop until the enemy was defeated. Cheese knew he couldn't win, but he was determined to not be defeated. He was on the ground.

"NO!! I'M supposed to win! I have been better since we were little!" he shrieked, tears rolling down his face as Piplup lay on the ground, in critical condition. Chimchar let out a cry of victory. It was raining.

"How could this happen?!" demanded Cheese, pounding his fists on the ground. "You… you were always the natural genius! I had to work! I watched the Orre battles, hoping I could beat you in a real battle someday!" Nacho realized why he had changed his clothes. He had meant it as a symbol of them being rivals from this day forward. "Well, this doesn't count! I'm still gonna beat you to the top! I'll meet you at the Pokemon League! The Kanto Pokemon League!"

"Cheese, what are you saying? You'll not only have to get all the Sinnoh badges and beat the Sinnoh Elite Four, but the Johto and Kanto ones too! You'll not only have to get all the Sinnoh badges and beat the Sinnoh Elite Four, but the Johto and Kanto ones too! You'll never be able to do it!"

"You wanna go to the Orre battles, right?" Cheese said sternly, carrying his injured Pokemon back to the Sandgem Pokemon center. "You're gonna hafta be pretty tough to even go to Orre. I'll say it one more time…" Nacho stared at him in disbelief as Chimchar struggled to find out how to get back in his Pokeball.

"I'LL MEET YOU AT THE TOP." He said very loudly. Nacho smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you there." Nacho turned and went back home. When he got there, he got a text message on his Pokegear. It said the last one there owes the other 5 million Poke.

**Well, that was much shorter than the last one wasn't it? Well, the next one will be longer, I swear. Anyway, you later find out this is the first bet they actually honor in the end. I really don't like this chapter, but it's an important plot point, so just bear with me, and read the next chapter, and I promise it'll be better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 3: Start off! Adventure Ahead in the Land of Pokemon!**

**Yes, it is time once again to read the next chapter of the exciting saga of Diamond and Pearl! I hope this one will be longer…And forgive me if there are plot holes early on; I try to avoid them, but until he gets to Orreburgh City, I am just winging it!**

**So, enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon or anything else by Nintendo!**

Nacho was exhausted. He hadn't had decent rest in days, but it was worth it. He had made it to Jubilife City and caught many new Pokemon. Nacho tried to keep going, but he was just too tired. He collapsed on the ground.

When Nacho awoke, he was in the Pokemon Center. He was lying on the couch on the far right side.

"How'd I get here?" asked Nacho still tired. A man was sitting next to him. He was slightly taller than Nacho, with spiky golden hair, a black shirt with unbuttoned collar, purple cargo pants and an indigo pouch hanging on his side. He looked at Nacho.

"So you're awake?" the man said. "My name's Maelstrom. I found you passed out near Orreburgh Gate. Don't worry though. You wouldn't have gotten through the cave anyway, You didn't come with Rock Smash!"

Something in Nacho's head clicked. "Maelstrom?! You're the Pokemon Champion of the world! You're the best there is!"

"Well, actually, that's a lie. The real champion is much better than me. He hides out in a cave somewhere, training. I like you cuz you remind me of him. Hey, is that a Poketch?"

Nacho looked down at his wrist and remembered what he had received when he first entered Jubilife. As he had first walked in, a man approached him and said "Congratulations! You have been randomly selected to receive an advance copy of our new Poketch, the Pokemon Watch! It has many more functions than the last one, including holographic interface!" Nacho was very excited. He had wanted a Poketch since he had first heard about it. And now he had a chance to get a free copy of the brand new one? Of course he would take it! He assumed it would take a few weeks for most trainers to get one. He might as well be an early bird! The man showed him how to use it. You would use the red button on the watch to toggle between the many functions, and then tap the screen three times with your finger to have an enlarged holographic screen projected in the air which you can then interact with with your finger. "yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"It's the new one, right? Here's a topnotch app that all serious trainers will be downloading illegally as soon as that thing is released." Maelstrom put his wrist near Nacho's. The Poketch on his wrist looked several models ahead of the current one. "It puts out an ultrasonic frequency that only a trainer's Pokemon can hear. It allows you to tell them what to do without being right there or the other trainer hearing. It can show you what the Pokemon is doing even if you aren't right there. It has attack commands for all of a Pokemon's learned techniques, warning commands to get him out of the way at the last second. It displays yours and enemy's Pokemon remaining HP and PP, status of all Pokemon, and many other things. Use it often! Oh yeah, and take this." He tossed a small UMD disc. It was gray and labeled "HM Rock Smash". Nacho caught it, and looked up.

Maelstrom said "That used to belong to my friend Leef" Nacho twitched.

"Leef?! He used to live in my town! He left when he was 7 to go to Kanto!"

"Oh? Little guy, green hair, green eyes, jumps around like a monkey?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Nacho said excitedly.

"Oh, he's as powerful as me and the champion, Fira. But he devotes his time to breeding. Damn strong, for a ten year old."

Nacho ignored his cursing. Nacho did not like profanity. "Where is he now?"

"Last I heard he came to Sinnoh to research Eevee evolutions."

"Alright! I'm gonna find him!" Nacho said, rushing out. He ran along Route 203, excited to get to

Orreburgh. As he approached the cave, someone shouted to him.

"Hey! You a trainer? Let's fight!" The next thing Nacho knew, he was engaged in another battle. Battling was old news for him now; he was used to getting random challenges. He just threw out a Pokeball. But this time, his Poketch beeped and lit up. A hologram popped up in front of him. The display featured a main red battle button, at least four times bigger than the rest, a small green button in the right corner would display his Pokemon team status, bottom center blue button would display warnings for the Pokemon such as "Dodge", "Incoming Right", "Jump" and many others (the order of which the buttons were could be reconfigures to the trainer's liking) and a yellow button that contained the map and camera. All he had to do was hit a button with his finger to get further into a menu. At first this was slow, and he had cost his Pokemon much damage, but eventually he became used to the controls and could do it on the fly.

The Pokeball opened and a small blue and black lion cub came out, Shinx. It had a star on the tip of it's tail, and could release electricity from bands around it's arms. The other trainer had a Buizel, a water type that resembled an orange otter or weasel. It's tail was formed like a propeller to make it go faster. Nacho, still surprised by the Battle Interface, tapped the red Battle button. A list of Shinx's known attacks came up, but it wasn't very long. He tapped the "Spark" button. Buizel came first, sprinting in. The trainer yelled "Aqua Jet" and Buizel spat a slow, weak, thick stream of water through the air. He jumped and leapt into the water and shot through like a bullet, and was about to swoop out and make a high-speed tackle. But Nacho was wondering why Shinx didn't attack.

Nacho looked up. There was a small circular button he hadn't noticed before. He had accidentally put his finger on it, and it now read "Waiting". He realized what he could do. Just as Buizel was exiting the water, Nacho took his finger off the button. The command changed from "Waiting" to "Acting". Shinx quickly unleashed a Spark attack that surely did major damage to Buizel. Nacho quickly hit the "Dodge Left" button and Shinx obeyed. Buizel came crashing down at Nacho's feet. There was a flash of light from Shinx's direction, and his Poketch beeped a jingle indicating Shinx had leveled up. He withdrew to his Pokeball.

After passing through Orreburgh Gate, Nacho had finally made it to Orreburgh City. The entire place was located inside a plateau, with a mine right under it. After healing at the Pokemon Center, Nacho headed straight for the Gym.

Nacho walked through the cave-like Gym to the Leader, Roark, at the end.

"Roark! I challenge you to a duel! The prize-your badge! The badges were necessary for Nacho to enter the Elite Four's domain. He had to obtain the eight Gym badges to be recognized as skilled enough.

"Sure, I accept! Haven't had a good battle in ages! Better make it a good one!" Roark was a red haired man in his early twenties. He wore large glasses and a miner's helmet, complete with miner's uniform and boots. He threw out a Pokeball.

Nacho tossed out Shinx and activated his Battle Interface. Roark seemed impressed about the Battle Interface and activated his own. He sent out Geodude, a floating rock with arms and a face.

Shinx charged forward, jumping off the rocks littered around the arena. He charged himself up, and then used Spark at point-blank range to Geodude. He seemed unaffected. Geodude simply grabbed a boulder and hurled it at Shinx. "Rock Throw" said Roark quietly.

Nacho was not quite discouraged. He threw out his Starly. He too was easily defeated. Nacho thought a Water-type was necessary to defeat a Rock/Ground-type. So he sent out his brand new Magikarp. It was a large red fish that flopped around on the ground helplessly. He expected it to have some devastating moves that would blow this guy away, as he was lvl. 16, a good 4 levels above Geodude. All he saw was Splash. Nacho hoped this would be an incredible water move, but Magikarp just flopped a bit harder for a second. Geodude finished him quickly.

Nacho decided it was time for his trump card: his lvl. 12 Chimchar. Chimchar used Ember, and spit small flames all over Geodude. It did little, if anything. Chimchar was near fainting in just a minute. Chimchar, desperate, sprinted forward, leapt into the air, and delivered an extremely fast punch to Geodude's face. Geodude flew back and fainted. Roark was amazed.

"It managed to use a move it doesn't know? Only Monferno's learn Mach Punch." Roark said. Chimchar was on the ground, clutching his head in pain. "That's why his brain is hurting now. He went way over his limit. I gotta say, this guy's got alota promise. Try training more before you come back."

Nacho sat in the Pokemon Center, devastated. He had never been beaten before. This was major. He was totally unprepared. He had nothing that could take out those Rock types. Nacho looked down at Chimchar. He was very different. The flame on his tail was even bigger than he was, his face was slightly blue, and his forearms were more muscular. But he hadn't evolved; he can't for 2 more levels. Chimchar was hopping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, pal." Nacho said, standing up. "Let's get training!"

**Yes! There appears to be something in Chimchar that sets him apart from others! But what could it be? Could it be at all related to why Prof. Rowan had them in the first place? Well, you're gonna hafta wait aren't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 4: Cheese Whiz? Let's see what he can do!**

**Welcome back! This is the fourth episode of the first part of my immense Pokemon Sagas series. Today, we see what Cheese has been up to. He has caught a Starly, and he's in mid-battle with a wild Pokemon! He's even already got his first badge! Course, it was easy with his Piplup. No matter, let's get started! After legal issues!**

**Don't own Pokemon! Nope! Not now either!**

Cheese noticed the small green bud-like creature scurrying around in the dark forest. He activated the Battle Interface feature he'd gotten from Maelstrom back in Orreburgh. He let out his Starly and told it to use Wing Attack. Starly flew up and forward, smacking the Budew with its wings. Immediately, he pulled out an empty Pokeball and chucked it forward. It opened in midair and Budew shrunk and was sucked in (though it was small enough to fit without shrinking). The red and white orb fell on the ground, shook three times, and sealed itself.

"Ah-HA!" Cheese shouted, trying out yet another new battle cry. "Gotcha!" He heard two high pitched bleeps in quick succession and realized that he was attracting the Ghost-type Misdreavus, and a lot of them by the sound of it. He withdrew Starly and ran off quickly.

Hours later, Cheese heard rustling and a muffled voice. He ran faster. From behind him was laughter of a child that sounded strangely familiar. He span around and sent out Piplup, booting up the BI in the process. He chose Water Gun, and Piplup shot out a fast stream of water.

Cheese saw the water hit. But it just disappeared in midair. He looked and saw a small boy with green hair and a white shirt. He was holding a single leaf with a huge bubble of water surrounding it. The water was quickly draining into the leaf. Cheese realized who he was talking to.

"Well, that was certainly a nice welcome back from Kanto" said Leef, Cheese's childhood friend. "How's life treatin' ya?"

Cheese explained his whole story to Leef, excluding the part where he cried. Leef seemed unsurprised at the fact that Nacho had become such an incredible battler.

"So," said Leef "You wanna be at the top, right? Well, you're gonna hafta beat the Eight Greats."

"The Eight Whats?"

"The Eight Greats" began Leef "Are the Eight greatest trainers on the face of the Earth."

"Who are they?"

"Well, at the top is Fiya, the great Champion, but most people don't know he exists. I know him personally. Then theirs Maelstrom, you met him, he's the Kanto Champion and thought by the general public as the greatest. Fiya beats him on a regular basis. His sister is Misty of Kanto. Next is Fiya's twin sister, Yahro. She's a very good friend of mine. Then there's Ryvuh, the Johto League Champion, but not for long as the Johto Elite Four is being downsized and combined with the Kanto one. Then Chris, The newest on the scene. Also Emeril and Emily, the neighbors who share very similar names. They are the champs of Hoenn, where Double Battles were invented and rule supreme."

"But, that's only seven."

"Oh, no. There's one more. Me. I'm right after Maelstrom."

"YOU?! You're that good?!"

"Well, they're also now considering making Silver one"

"And who is 'they'?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Cheese laughed, but then realized he was serious. "There are powers at work here not even you or Nacho can begin to comprehend. And I'm beginning to think we're all in danger." Leef looked up at a cloud of smoke billowing out of a factory. "Big business is in control here, and looking for more power. I'm warning you, there are tons of Pokemon that if in the wrong hands, would destroy the world. That's why the Eight Greats have secretly mobilized, to collect as many Pokemon that we can, and wage war against the organizations that created us."

Cheese was frightened for the first time in his life. He felt that he was being watched by a dark shadow. It was about that time that he heard a cold raspy growl from behind him. He span around and an enormous grey and gold monster with red bat wings and six elephant-like legs seemed to be created out of the shadows. It's cold, blood-red eyes seemed to want to destroy Cheese.

Leef disappeared from the trees and shot out a Pokeball so fast, Cheese couldn't even see it. Out of it came a tan fox with leaves in place of it's tail and ears. "Now let's see your new powers, Eevee, I mean, Leafeon! We've been trackin' this guy all day!" Leef didn't activate a BI, he didn't even have one, he just closed his eyes and Leafeon used Razor Leaf. The leaves just whizzed by as the Pokemon fizzled out of existence. "Dang that Giratina! Come on Leafeon, let's go!" he said also letting out an Umbreon, which looked like Leafeon except it was completely black aside from a few gold rings on it's ears and legs, and a Venusaur, which was an enormous green dinosaur with a giant flower on it's back. Leef hopped on its back and sped away, and knew how such a huge lumbering dinosaur could move so fast: Leef had got it on a trip to Kanto as a Bulbasaur when he was only two and raised it for speed. It had the highest speed stat of any Pokemon in the world, despite normally being very slow. Cheese stood in amazement at how fast that went. Just then, someone called Cheese from behind.

"Hey, kid! Ya wanna battle?" he said, not giving him any time to respond as he threw out a ball. It opened to reveal a black crow that appeared to be wearing a witch's hat, a Murkrow, a Dark-type. Cheese sent out Piplup, and notice the other trainer also had a BI. The Murkrow came up on Cheese's display and was shown at about level 20, though Piplup was only 16.Piplup started off good with Bubble, the stinging spheres exploding on Murkrow's back. Murkrow shrugged it off with some difficulty, and used Shadow Ball, with a large sphere of darkness forming in-between its wings. It threw the ball forward, wich flew along its path into Piplup, who flew backwards into a tree. The trainer smiled with delight. He had won. Or so he thought. The Piplup figure disappeared into thin air, and Murkrow was slammed in the back by Piplup.

"Double team" said Cheese. He had tricked the trainer. The trainer threw out another Pokeball, with a similar Pokemon, except it was bigger, it had a broader brim on its "hat", and it had what appeared to be a long white beard. It was Honchkrow, and it was level 27. "Oh, Arceus in heaven! How do I compete with that?!" Cheese exclaimed, making reference to the mythical god of Pokemon. Honchkrow used Shadow Ball, and hit the real Piplup. Cheese believed that Piplup was out cold, but he got back up. But he was different. He had grown, and two large gold crests were sprouting out of his head. His chest grew to more white speckles, and his down grew darker. He was evolving. He now looked completely different, and was a Prinplup. "Incredible" said Cheese, who had never witnessed an evolution before. Then Cheese realized what this meant, and smiled. He looked at the commands available on his BI. His smile grew wider. "Metal Claw" he muttered to himself, touching the button. Prinplup lifted his wing, and watched as it turned to steel. It grew spikes out of the tip that sparkled even in the darkness of the forest. Prinplup leapt forward, and slashed his claws across Honchkrow who fell on the ground, unconscious. The trainer, shocked at his loss, dropped a wad of money in Cheese's outstretched palm.

"Ah HA!" shouted Cheese. "I'm a whiz! Hey, I like that! 'Cheese Whiz!'" He withdrew his former Piplup. The trainer gave Cheese his Pokegear number, and went on his way. Cheese checked his Pokenav, and went on his way. When he left the forest, he had finally reached Eterna City.


End file.
